Maximum Prometheus Damage in PvP
Overview Here I will show my workings for the maximum damage the Prometheus Laser can deal if the sum is done via base damage multiplication. Please note this damage has a chance to proc every 5 seconds, not every attack. Key * base (210 damage) means how much damage the laser is doing or has been multiplied into doing. * Includes infection and Drill Formation at the end. * Does not include rockets or rocket launcher. * Does not include Havocs/Spartans (just add 10% to base damage if you wish to add it). ** The base damage is calculated per laser and count from higeher percent bonus's to lower. Ammos * x1 means LCB-10 ammo * x4 means UCB-100 ammo * x6 means RSB-75 ammo So Lets Begin 210 bonus damage and regular 200 base damage together: * 200 x 4 = 410 base damage. 410 x 35 = 14,350 x1 is the standard damage. * 410 + 60% (seprom) = 656 per laser shot; * 656 + 20% (boosters) = 787 per laser shot; * 787 x 35 (standard goliath laser slots) = 27,545 x1. * Max damage; 27,545 x 4 = 110,180. Now I will calculate the other maximum damage it could be (adding the sum on the already maximum base damage, I doubt it works like this): * 200 + 210 = 410 base damage. * 410 x 36 (Cyborg ship for example) = 14,760 x1 damage (base) * 14,760 + 80% (seprom and booster) = 26,568 damage x1. This one cant be right because there's no way damage figures are added directly together. * 14,760 + 60% followed by +20% = 28,339. damage x1. * 28,339 x 4 = 113,356. Now lets do some theories on the least damage you could do I really doubt you'd ever proc the lowest damage on all lasers in the same shot but lets see for fun; * 210 - 25% = 157.5 (bonus damage) * 157.5 + 200 = 357.5 (base damage multiplied to regular) * 357.5 x 35 (standard goliath laser slots) = 12,512 (total of 15,827 reduction). That's pretty huge. * Again though, lets put this into a PvP perspective because why not; * 357 x 60% (seprom) = 571 per laser shot; * 571 + 20% (Boosters) = 685 per laser shot; * 685 x 35 (standard goliath laser slots) = 23,975 minimum x1 damage. * So it's only a 20,160 reduction, lets see how it applies to x4; 23,975 x 4 = 95,900 minimum x4 damage hit. The maximum variation is 17,456. I'm gonna add the total damage these lasers can do now with infection and Drill formation because I can; This is going to be ridiculous. * 210 + 200 = 410 base damage. * 410 + 60% (Seprom) = 656 Base damage. * 656 + 20% (Boosters) = 787.2 Base damage. * 787.2 (oh lord) + 20% (drill) = 944.64 * 944.64 + 10% (Infection) = 1039.104 * 1039.104 + 10% (Cyborg 10% bonus) = 1143.0144 * 1143.0144 x 36 (Cyborg for example) = 41,148 x1 damage. 41,148 x 4 = 164,592 x4 damage. 41,148 x x6 = '''271 580,22144 rsb (x6) shot damage. (if infection 10 % out dmg 244 422,2 or 246 891,11)‬ This is the maximum x4 damage, but lets bring into account the Diminisher. The Diminisher Maximum Damage How about Diminisher? Well it's simple really, you just add it to the base damage. The diminisher has the ability "Weaken Shields" which increases damage to shields by 50%. * So, 1143 + 40% (I already added Cyborgs 10% to this sum) = 1,600 damage per laser. * 1,600 + 10% (Havocs/Spartans) = 1760 * 1,760 x 35 (Diminisher has 35 total slots) = 61,600 x1 damage. '''61600 x 4 = 246,400 61600 x 6 = 349,600 Now max combination: So the maximum figures is as follows: 123200 + 327,810 = 451,010. OR 174800 + 218,540 = 393,340. It's huge damage but this is with infection and everything with even lower HP, very easy to outplay. Prometheus Regular Damage Between the bonus damage hits this is the regular maximum damage the Prometheus can deal * 210 + 60% = 336 * 336 + 20% = 403 * 403 + 5% (Standard Goliath Bonus damage) = 423 * 423 + 21% (Drone) = 511 * 511 + 10% (Spartan/Havoc) = 562 * 562 x 35 (Standard Goliath Slots) = 19,670 19,670 x 4 = 78,680 regular x4 damage. 19,670 x 6 = 118,020 regular x6 damage. Adding the remaining bonuses available to the regular hits * 511 + 20% (Drill Formation) = 613 * 613 + 10% (Infection) = 674 * 674 x 35 = 23,590 23,590''' x 4 = 94,360.''' Trivia * It should be noted that Bigpoint have never said how damage is calculated, this is simply a theory that looks extremely accurate.Category:Damage Category:Laser Cannons